


Pounding Mochi

by americalovesthecockpit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England's POV, M/M, Smut, WTF, mochi sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americalovesthecockpit/pseuds/americalovesthecockpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America doesn't put out, so England turns to the next best thing ... a strange little mochi ball he finds in his bed. Crack pairing, EnglandXAmerimochi. Yes, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounding Mochi

**Author's Note:**

> This is EnglandXAmerimochi. And very M-rated. So if that's not your cuppa tea, I don't recommend reading. Seriously. It's pretty fucked up, so no bitching about not being warned. I guess fanfiction.net banned it for a reason.
> 
> Also, this is from England's POV.

When someone asks you to spend the night, it may or may not mean any more than actual sleeping. When they tell you it's because they have something special to show you, the odds that it is go up. And when they have a sly smirk on their face when they tell you, your odds are looking rather good.

Even perhaps if they come from a stupid wanker.

"Yo, England!" America had said to me one day after a meeting. "Wanna come over to my house and sleepover for the night?"

I was caught off-guard. "Wh- what for?"

"I got something special to show you! I can't just whip it out here though."

I wasn't sure how to respond at first. I studied his face, trying to read his expression. Normally he had a stupid look on his face, but right then I swear on the Queen's life I saw a smirk. Yes, it was surely a smirk. A sly, clever one, if I was reading it correctly. Was America really asking the assumption my mind had unintentionally jumped to so fast?

"I suppose," I finally managed to mumble.

"Awesome! Hey, you know what? It's a long flight. You should totally stay the whole weekend!"

Why, that'd be just be splendid. Of course, I didn't say that to him. I just returned the smirk and told him I'd be there. I had read between the lines. It was so refreshing that America could finally read the atmosphere and communicate almost like a normal person. He could have asked much more bluntly. But he played coy.

Or so I thought. Because as I arrived and the day progressed, nothing happened. Nothing of any spectacular interest, anyway. Then it was the evening, and still nothing. I tried giving him little hints and openings, but he didn't take them. No, that stupid look on his face was back. Instead of that sly smirk I'd enjoyed so much. He couldn't really be that dense, could he?

I was getting bored of watching tele like America's Got Talent (no match for Britain's Got Talent, by the way) and playing Risk (it brought up some bad memories.) He suggested playing some Call of Duty or whatever rubbish video game it was called, but I turned him down.

"Ah, it's getting late," I said as I yawned and stretched my arms. "You should probably show me where the bed is."

"Aw, you're tired already?" he pouted.

"Hmm. Not too tired."

I hoped so much he understood what I meant. I flashed my own smirk, trying to get him to reciprocate.

"The guest room is the first door down the hall on the right," he said.

Idiot.

"Why don't you show me, America? I'm your guest. It's only proper."

"Ha ha! You Brits and being all proper. Whatever! I'm sure you can find it or if you can't then you're pretty stupid!"

"Hmmph! Fine!"

I retired to the guest room with a slam of the door. That bloody stupid America! He's the one who invited me over with obvious intentions and then did nothing. He set me up and left me hanging. Stupid wanker.

I had everything so ready, too. I'd eaten light all day. I'd showered just before arriving. I'd worn my best undergarments. God, I even waxed! Everything was to be perfect.

I started unpacking. Since America clearly couldn't take a hint, I supposed I'd just change and sleep by myself. When I opened my suitcase, it was just another reminder of a wasted weekend. I'd packed so many naughty things for the weekend I thought I was to be treated to. I'd packed more of that than actual clothes. Guess all of it was for naught … the flavoured lubes, the blindfold, the whips, the toys, the …

A door creak interrupted my musings. I froze. "Huh? America?"

He didn't respond.

I heard footsteps behind me. Oh, this is brilliant, I thought. America sneaking in my room to be sexy. Perhaps he'd grab me from behind. Start kissing my neck, move his greedy hands all over my body, whisper things into my ear while I pretended (badly) that I didn't want it …

I closed my eyes as I waited for that moment to come. But when the footsteps stopped, I didn't feel or see anything. It was complete silence.

I turned around. "AmericAAAAAAAHH - what the bloody hell!"

America had something pointed directly in my face. And it wasn't the something I was hoping for.

No, it was a gun. I'd turned around to look straight down the barrel of America's gun. Sudden striking and rather unpleasant memories of a certain Revolutionary time briefly flashed in my mind.

"A-a-are you mental!" I yelled.

But America didn't look sinister. He still had the same old dopey grin. "Do you like it?"

"No, I don't like it! Get it out of my face!"

He pulled it away. "Russia gave it to me. Isn't it super cool?" he asked, stroking it like a pet.

I furrowed my brow. "Don't tell me that's what you invited me over to see."

"Of course it is, dude! This glock is flippin' sweet!"

I couldn't help but sigh. All those thoughts and fantasies shattered with one admission. Those dirty, dirty thoughts.

"Russia told me about this game you can play with it," continued America. "He called it roulette. I always thought it was a game played in Las Vegas, but apparently you can play it with a gun, too! You wanna play with me?"

"Russia said that? Are you really that foolish!" I crossed my arms. "Of course I don't want to play! That would make it Russian Roulette!"

"Well, duh."

"Idiot! Russian Roulette is where you take turns pointing the gun at your own head and pulling the trigger!"

"Hmm?" He looked genuinely confused. "Wouldn't it kill me then?"

"That's the point!" I rubbed my temple as I sighed again. How could America be so bloody ignorant? All I wanted was a night with him where I could forget his stupidity and enjoy the rest of him. No, the whole weekend. Or longer if it worked out. Actually, indefinitely until I got tired of him sounded rather splendid. I started to imagine it again and refrained from letting it show on my face. Splendid indeed.

"Ooh, what's that?" America pointed with the gun to my half opened suitcase.

I quickly shut it. "Nothing."

"Aw, come on! Now that you're acting all suspicious you gotta tell me!"

"No. Bugger off."

"Englaaaaaaaand!" he whined. "I wanna know! You can't say to no to someone holding a gun, can you?"

I had to bite my lip. My thoughts were dirty again. I suppose I really am an erotic ambassador.

I reached inside the suitcase and held up what I was actually willing to show him: the bottles of alcohol I'd packed to make the night a little more fun.

"Dude! You didn't tell me you brought booze!"

It took me a minute to get them all out. I didn't realise I'd packed so much. They were spread on the bed as America curiously looked them over. I don't think he drinks that often.

"Why didn't you want to show me this?" he asked. "This is actually pretty cool of you! Like for once. Normally you're all stuffy and boring!"

I thought fast. "Well, you're not old enough to drink, are you? At least not in your own country. Rather ironic, isn't it?"

"Ha ha! What, are you gonna call the cops on me? Have me arrested if I have a drink?"

Hmmm, no. But I rather would like to use those handcuffs in my suitcase on him myself. If one knows what one means.

I smirked as I unpacked two shot glasses. I was trying to figure out how many shots it'd take to get him drunk. Drunk enough to get rid of that bloody inhibition. Or whatever it was holding him back.

"Oh, hold on! I'll be right back!" America was too excited for this. I had to stifle a grin as he giddily rushed out of the room and quickly returned with a two litre bottle of Coke and a glass. "I want a rum and Coke!"

"Can't do shots, eh?"

"N-no! It's not that! I just really like rum and Cokes!"

I poured his drink, purposely making it strong since I figured he didn't know the difference anyway. He made a grimace as he drank it, but then grinned at me. "Awesome, dude!"

I raised my full shot glass. "Cheers." I downed it in one swallow. Didn't even make a face. I'm quite used to rum.

"Can I have another?" America asked once his glass was empty.

"Of course," I replied with a smirk. "You can have as many as you want."

The night went on like this. America downed several glasses, and I downed several shots. We joked around and laughed as we loosened up. Swapped jokes and stories about how much we hate France. Though I think I did a lot more talking on that subject than him. America had a good one though: How many Frenchman does it take to defend Paris?

Give up?

The answer is that no one knows. It's never been done before!

When America told me that, I laughed so hard I nearly choked on my drink. I think the alcohol made it seem funnier than it actually was, but I didn't care. I was having a good time. With America. On a bed. My emphasis is on that last bit. On a bed. We did all this drinking sitting on a bed.

Naturally my thoughts were dirty the entire time. I kicked up the hints. I even rolled onto my stomach and looked up at him. Or rather, back at him. I was positioned just so, with my bum in clear view.

"Ooh, hey, England?" he said, slurring a little.

I got a little excited, but didn't show it. "Hmmm?"

"I gotta … go to the bathroom."

Damn it.

"You've already gone seven times!"

"Yeah, but I broke the seal! Y'know what I mean, dude!"

I watched him leave the room again and huffed. Stupid twat. Why wasn't he making a move? He was drunk, I was sure of it. Or at least drunk enough. I admit I was a tad more inebriated, which only worsened my pressing urges. As I waited for him to return, I rolled over on my back and started to fondle myself. I wasn't hard, but it wouldn't take much for me to get there. I just liked to the feeling of something touching me as I thought about America. His dumb expression normally irritated me, but in that moment I found myself fantasising about it. It was intoxicating. Or maybe it was just the rum.

"Ah, England," I heard him say from the doorway.

My hand froze. "What?"

"I … I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Er … now? Which be- um, I mean …" I wasn't as articulate as usual after several shots. "D-don't you wanna drink a li'l more?"

"Naaaaahhhh … I jus' threw up."

Not a rather sexy thing to say. But it didn't deter me.

"Brew up some coffee then … we'll sober up together for a li'l while …" Just please don't leave the room.

"Urgh, no. I wanna sleep." I sat up and saw that he was swaying as he stood. Actually, he was leaning rather heavily on the door. "I'm jus' gonna pet my whale and go to sleep." He yawned. "Yeeeeahhh … pet my whale and go to sleep."

I hoped he couldn't see that I was a little hard. Not a full on erection, but getting there. "Umm - is that a euphemism?"

He swayed again, catching himself on the doorway. "What's a euph …a … mizzum?"

"Never mind." I flopped onto my back, then let my eyes meet his. I was positioned in such a way that he had to look down my entire body to match my gaze. "Y'sure you don't wanna stay jus' a li'l longer? I'm sure we could find something fun to do."

"No. I'm tired."

"But I-"

"G'night!"

The door slammed.

I was by myself. It took a moment for that to sink in. All by myself in that big bed. Drunk, horny, and alone. Bollocks.

I resumed fondling myself. It was a half-arsed attempt, I must admit. I did it over my pants. I felt so tired from the booze that I couldn't bring myself to muster much effort. I did it until my erection was to its fullest. It didn't take long. My thoughts were still on America. Once I was fully hard and it was quite obvious through my pants, I rolled out of bed.

America is playing hard to get. That was what my drunk mind figured. That surely was a euphemism he'd said. I must have turned him on. Seeing me lying on the bed like that must have made him aroused. He couldn't stand it but couldn't tell me. So he's taking care of business on his own.

What is the point of two people wanking simultaneously in separate rooms? That would certainly be foolish.

I'd find him. I'd show him what a waste that was. We could help each other out.

Thus I stumbled down the hall. I had to hold on to the wall for leverage. I suppose I really was quite pissed. I hadn't had that much to drink in quite some time.

Finally I found him. I spotted him through a sliding glass door he'd left open. I hid behind the wall beside it, then peeked around to see what he was doing.

America was leaning over on what appeared to be a deck. There was a dip, and as my bloodshot eyes focused I could see it was a pool of some kind. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He really was petting a whale!

"There, there, whale," he said. "I'mma gonna go to bed now, okay?"

Pat pat pat.

I watched his hand. He patted the whale's head like a dog.

"You don' … you don' worry 'bout me …" he slurred to the whale.

Pat pat pat.

"I had a few drinks but I's okay … I can handle it, y'know? Had to beat England … "

Pat pat pat.

" … had to out-drink him … if I didn't then he'd treat me like a li'l kid … and I'm indepen … dependenen ... dent!"

The whale nuzzled America as his hand slowed.

"But y'know all about that …" He yawned. "I … I should go to bed now …" America's hand stopped. His whole body slacked, and he fell against the whale. The animal didn't do anything but make a confused noise.

America has fallen asleep against the whale. His face looked so innocent. A dumb grin, drool starting to trickle down from his mouth, a carefree yet idiotic expression. And his arms were stretched out like he was hugging the whale instead of just being collapsed up against it. It was a rather silly sight.

But it was hard to be amused when I felt so crushed. The realisation hit hard: America never reciprocated my flirting, he meant everything he said literally, and that meant everything I thought was never actually there. Just figments of my imagination.

I was going to fall. I was too drunk to stand much longer. But thankfully my friend, the unicorn, suddenly appeared to catch me. At least I knew he was real.

The faeries appeared as well. Their fluttering, flashes of sparkling light that I was lucky to have grace the air around me, was comforting. It forced me to keep my eyes open as the unicorn let me ride him back to my room.

I don't know how else I could have made it back to the bed. I was so tired and so drunk. I couldn't even sit up on my unicorn friend, but instead had to lie collapsed onto his back.

"It'll be okay," one of the faeries assured me. "We'll get you to bed and you'll feel much better when you wake up."

My body was practically limp. "I … I … don' wanna go to bed …"

"Don't be silly, England!" said my favourite faerie, a flying mint bunny. "You need to sleep!"

"I don' wanna go … alone …"

"You're never alone, England!" The little bunny faerie nuzzled my cheek. "We're always with you!"

By then my unicorn friend had made it back to the room. All my friends helped me down and onto the bed. They fluffed my pillow and pulled the blanket up.

But I grunted in protest. "I said I don' wanna sleep yet!"

"Shhhhh …" The flying mint bunny placed a paw over my mouth. "Hush now. I know you're upset about missing out on sleeping with America, but there will be other chances."

I swatted his paw away. "Wha …! Y-you know about … America …. and … ?"

"Of course! We know everything about you, England."

Suddenly I felt all their eyes on me. They all watched me, just staring, and I thought about what that meant.

"Your thoughts are our thoughts," another faerie said.

"Oh, bollocks …" I muttered.

That meant all those dirty thoughts, too. All the things I'd thought about America. I tried to remember all of what I thought about. I remembered thinking that I'd let him do whatever he wanted to me, and I'd do whatever he wanted me to do to him, too. Nothing was off limits. Never matter how weird or sick, I was more than willing to indulge whatever kink he could come up with. Whatever he wanted. It didn't matter as long as it was with him.

Of course, I didn't think in plain text such as this. My thoughts were graphic images and visualisations of naked, raw, raunchy, disgusting sexual acts. Things that made even me, supposedly the erotic ambassador, blush. Things you fantasise but don't dare tell anyone about. You keep them in your head to enjoy for yourself.

I'm sure my face was tinted pink when I realised what my friends knew I'd thought about before. They knew all my fantasies and sick intentions. I had to face the floor; I couldn't look them in the eye anymore.

"It's okay, England!" assured my favourite bunny faerie. "We won't judge you! You're our friend!"

I finally gave in and let my head rest against the pillow. "I-if I'd known all that … I would… I would've restrained my thoughts more …"

The minty faerie landed on my abdomen and started to nuzzle my stomach. "No, it's good thing. Knowing all your thoughts lets us better sympathise with you!"

I cringed slightly when he landed on me. My erection was still rather prominent, which I found quite awkward.

"We'll spend the night with you, England," he continued. "That way you're not alone!"

That was why he was my favourite. He was just so sweet. I smiled as I reached down to pet him. "Thanks … but I jus' wanna spend the night with America …" He purred as I petted him. "Please understand …"

He didn't reply at first. He continue to nuzzle at me, his purring growing louder. Then he looked up and smiled. "As you wish, England."

And with those words, he and the rest of my friends disappeared. I saw the air become fuzzy and they vanished. I felt a little sad when they did, and regretted having said what I did. But it would have been too awkward to finish myself off with their eyes staring down at me. It's bad enough they knew my thoughts, but to witness such a disgusting act was a line I refused to cross.

I undid my pants and slid them down. I pushed my boxers down as well, just enough to be out of the way. My hand cupped around my length. As I started to pump, thoughts of America flashing in my mind, I found it to be a considerable effort. I was so tired. My cock was begging, but my arm was protesting.

I don't know how far I got before I fell asleep. I didn't finish, I know that much. If I had, I probably wouldn't have had such filthy dreams. Dreams like spanking America's bum until it was raw. Like licking and sucking body shots off so many parts of him. Like hand jobs and blowjobs and rim jobs … fingering and sixtynining … sucking and fucking … all those sick things I'd fantasised and my friends knew about …

I awoke suddenly. The feeling of an approaching orgasm had risen me from my sleep. I panted and threw back the sheets. Damn it, my pants were still down from before. My cock was about to leak precum onto the sheets. I wiped it with my hand.

My other hand reached over to the bedside table for a tissue to come into. I tried to hold on, as I didn't want to make a mess of America's sheets. That would be a rather awkward conversation to have the next morning.

Suddenly I felt something nudging my side. I froze.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed on reflex. Then I was overcome with embarrassment, and pulled the sheet back up. "Not now, flying mint bunny!

I looked over expecting to see my little green friend, but was shocked at what I actually saw. I thought I must have been dreaming. Or hallucinating. Can drinking make you hallucinate?

It was the most bizarre creature. Small, white, and spherical. It had blue eyes, glasses, a mouth and not much else.

I jumped up against the back of the bed. "Bloody hell!"

Needless to say, I didn't come. Being scared shitless is a bit of a mood killer. Unless you're into that type of thing. I'm not. Unless America wanted to try it.

Er, disregard that last sentence.

The creature stared at me with a funny little smile. It watched me tremble, then said, "It's okey! I'm American!"

I stopped shaking, but was still cautious. "Wha- what are you? How did you get in my bed?"

"I'm told you!" it said. "I'm American! Can I have some lettuce?"

This just couldn't be happening, I told myself. Surely I was hallucinating. There was no other explanation. I hadn't taken laudanum since my delinquent days, but perhaps I was having a flashback … that happens sometimes, right?

"Yo," it said, still with that little smile. "I want some foods."

"I-I don't have any …" I said carefully. "I'm sure America does but …" I couldn't finish. What the hell was I doing? Actually talking to that wretched thing? Surely I was mental!

"I'm hungry," it said matter-of-factly. "Find me foods! Okey?"

It reminded me so much of America. The face, the attitude, its demeanour. Whatever it was, it was certainly American. "You must be one of America's silly pets … like his whale and that alien who always talks rubbish about me … oh!"

It had startled me. Whilst I spoke, the creature had started to lick my arm. I felt its tongue on my skin, which was a strange sensation. It wasn't rough like a cat, but rather smooth. But its tongue was so small that the licks were tiny and light. It tickled a little.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked it.

"Tasting you," it replied in between licks. "You salty!"

That was likely because I was sweaty. I probably should have pulled my arm away, but I was struck with such profound curiosity. It was like America, but tiny and convenient. A travel-size America. America to-go. All his quirks and idiosyncrasies in one small package.

It made its way down my arm to my hand. It continued its little licks until it got to my fingers, then it cringed. "Eew!" it squeaked. "Blech, that's nasty!"

"What? What is it?" I looked at my hand. The same one that I had used to wipe up the precum before it hit the sheets. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Its face was scrunched into a grimace. "Why so bitter!"

It irritated me to hear it say my essences were bitter. Now I don't expect it to taste like butterscotch or candy floss, but to make such a face and squeak in disgust was total bollocks.

"You shouldn't have been licking me in the first place! I mean, how would you like it if someone licked you?"

Its silly little smile returned. "Hmm? I wouldn't mind! I sweet! I SWEET!"

Someone needed an English lesson. I was likely the most qualified to teach it, being the entire country of England and all that rubbish, but I didn't bother. I picked it up with both hands to get a good look at it. I studied its face. Indeed, it had that same stupid look on its face that America usually had. That and its funny, innocent smile.

It must have been curiosity that made me do it. The creature said it was sweet. I wanted to taste for myself. So I brought it to my face and licked it on the cheek.

It was a little sweet. Not as much as candy, but mildly so. Certainly not enough to brag.

I set it back down on the bed. "Are you a food? You remind me of this stuff Japan makes called mochi." I smacked my lips, musing on the taste again. "Yes, certainly. That's mochi. Hmm, what does this make you? Amerimochi? Mochimerica? What shall I call you?"

It purposely rolled into me. "I want foods! In my mouth! NOW!"

"You're a persistent little bugger, aren't you?"

It just smiled back.

God, that face! It was so much like America's. I felt like I was talking to him instead of this weird mochi ball. I felt like it was him in the bed with me. Sure, it was a bit more childish and demanding (I didn't know that was possible) but it was so much like America.

So I smirked. A sly, clever one. "You know, I think I do have something sweet for you to try."

"Yay, sweet!"

After pulling up my pants, I hopped out of the bed and fished through my suitcase. I was glad to see that I'd sobered up enough to not fall over. I found what I was looking for and crawled back into the bed next to the little mochi ball.

It bounced like a basketball. "Wheee! Gimme sweets!"

"Calm down, now." I was still smirking. Because I'd taken out all three bottles of that flavoured lube. "Let's see. Which would you like …" I looked at the labels and read, "Strawberry, cherry, or … cumquat?" I was rather confused with the last one.

"Cumquat."

"Huh? No, don't pick that one. I wasn't paying attention when I bought them -"

"CUMQUAT!"

"I don't even know what cumquat tastes like!"

"It tastes like cumquat. Gimme!"

I opened one of the bottles. "No, you're getting cherry. You'll like that one."

"Oh, poo. You not fun."

I let it dribble over my hand. Just a little, as I didn't want to make a mess in America's bed. I rubbed my fingers in it, then extended my hand. "Taste it now."

Its tongue came out cautiously, as I suppose it still remembered the bitter taste from before. But after a couple licks, its face brightened. Then it happily lapped at my fingers, drinking in all that it could.

Soon the only liquid left was its saliva. It still kept licking anyway, perhaps trying to taste more. "Hold on," I said to it. I squeezed more of the cherry lube onto my fingers, then brought it back to its face. "There you go."

"Yay," it said excitedly before launching back into licking. Its tongue felt so nice. Rhythmic and energetic, yet gentle. I watched its saliva drip down my hand. Then had I dirty thoughts.

Okay. More dirty thoughts.

"Here," I said. "Suck it a little." I pushed two of my fingers into its mouth. I felt the mochi tighten in surprise when I did that, but then it relaxed. It didn't pull away. With my fingers still inside, it started to suck. It was gently at first, and I had to smile in amusement at how sweetly innocent this creature was. It seemed genuinely oblivious to my true intentions. "Suck harder," I told it. So it obeyed. It sucked with such vigour that I heard a slurping noise. It was salivating a lot.

Something about that slurping noise … I don't know. It crossed a threshold. It struck something within me, and I felt a tightness in my pants. I'd gone soft when it startled me earlier, but after hearing that sound as it sucked my finger, I could feel myself getting hard again.

What was wrong with me! Getting off to a mochi … creature … blob thing. This was beyond erotic ambassador. This was perverted ambassador. No, I need a word stronger than "perverted" - one that invokes the feeling of the true sickness of what I was doing. There isn't one that graphic in my language. France probably has one in his language, that sick wanker, but not me.

I pulled my hand away and held it close to my chest, like I was protecting it. The creature looked up at me curiously.

"Give it back! I need sweet!"

"N-no, that's enough."

It bounced anxiously. "GIMME GIMME GIMME! The hero need sweet!"

God damn it. He reminded me so much of America.

It stopped bouncing and looked confused. "Huh? Your face is so pink!"

My voice failed me at first. I choked on my own words. They just wouldn't come out. I stared at its face more, even though that's what was getting me in trouble. It and that funny little smile. That's when I noticed the light pink blush on its cheeks. "Y-y-you have it, too," I managed to get out.

"Really?" it asked. "I was wondering why my face felt hot! Why is hot?"

I wanted to slap that missing pronoun into it, but it was just too cute. I reached and placed my hand on top of the creature.

"Hmm? Do I have a fever?" it asked.

"No. You're fine."

"Hooray, I'm fine!" Still had that smile. "And AMERICAN!"

Touching turned into petting, but then I pulled my hand away. It looked confused until I grabbed the lube bottle, then its smile returned. It was a good thing it couldn't read the atmosphere. There was a rather devious glint in my eye but the mochi obviously didn't pick up on it.

I gripped the bottom of my shirt. "I have an idea. Would you like to play a game?"

"That's sounds good!"

Oh, its terrible English. It was becoming amusing. "You can't let the sweet stuff touch the bed or sheets. If we do, America will get angry."

"That's a game?"

"Hmm, well, let's see. How about we pretend the sweet stuff is acid so you have to lick it up before it gets to the bed, which we'll say is … I don't know, the town or something." I was tired, please forgive my rubbish idea. "Oh, and it doesn't affect you because you're a superhero or whatever."

"That's not pretend. I'm greatest hero!"

I pulled off my shirt. "Of course you are."

It didn't react in any way to my bare chest. I didn't know there was something even more blind to the atmosphere than America, but I'd found it.

I drizzled the lube bottle over my chest. It started trickling down to my abs. "Oh, no," I said with feigned concern. "It's going to get on the bed! You better get it!"

"Okey!"

I scooted down onto my back so that it could roll onto me. I felt the mochi creature climb up - a strange sensation, as it was so soft and light. It rolled onto my chest and parked itself on my midsection, facing me. Then it started licking. Furiously licking. Its tongue greedily lapped up every bit of the flavoured lube it could.

I didn't expect it to finish so fast. I grabbed the bottle and squeezed more, this time concentrating on my nipples. I emptied the entire bottle on them.

I felt its tongue start on my right nipple. That made me gasp involuntary. The creature noticed that it went up with my inflated chest, and looked to me in confusion. But still with that silly little smile.

"S-suck it," I told it.

It closed its lips around my nipple and sucked. It still had that same ferocity as before, and I heard it make that slurping noise again as its saliva slid around. God, why did that get to me!

It reminded me of the way America slurped his milkshakes. And sodas. And coffee. What kind of fool slurps coffee! I remembered one time he slurped a vanilla milkshake, and when he pulled it away there was a little of the white stuff around his mouth. Needless to say, my thoughts became very dirty at the sight.

Of course I'd be thinking of America during this moment, wouldn't I? This creature just reminded me so much of him. I closed my eyes and imagined that it was America, not this mochi blob, licking and sucking my nipple. The tongue would be bigger, but everything else seemed right: the enthusiastic vigour, the heavy salivating, the stupid look on its face. So America.

I rubbed my other nipple with my hand. I let it run through my thumb and index finger. Then I felt the creature stop sucking, and I opened my eyes to see why. It was scooting itself to my other nipple. It pushed my hand out of the way and latched on.

"Cheeky little thing …" I muttered with a weak smile.

There was that slurping noise again. I probably should have minded all the drool, but the sucking just felt so good, I couldn't complain.

If only it was actually America. That's what I really wanted. Guess I'd just have to fantasise.

I heard a little smacking noise as the creature pulled away its mouth. "Why are you looking at me like that? I still pink?"

It was even pinker now, but I didn't tell it that. "Oh, sorry. I- I was just thinking about how much you and America are alike."

"We're both American!"

I surely hope America is American. I can't imagine otherwise.

Despite it noticing, I continued staring. Damn, its face! So much like America! I couldn't get past it. I wanted to try something else. Luckily it didn't protest when I picked it up and brought it to my face. My eyes closed tight as I imagined America in front of me. Then I pressed my mouth against the creature's.

It was supposed to be a kiss. That was my fantasy - a kiss with America. But it didn't feel like one. The mochi's mouth didn't feel like a human mouth. It didn't have lips like humans have lips. I'm not even entirely sure if it had teeth. I didn't feel any when I rolled my tongue around.

And it still tasted like food. It didn't feel like I was kissing America. It was more like I was making out with a pastry, which wasn't my fantasy.

I placed it back on my chest. It looked at me curiously. "Did I just lose the game?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

"You just wanted to taste me again? I sweet!"

"Heh … yes, you are."

I had to make a decision. I could stop there and it would have been nothing more than experimentation. Okay, quite bizarre experimentation. Fucked up experimentation.

But I could choose to make it more. There were other dirty thoughts in my mind. Ones I was ashamed to have, as I'm sure flying mint bunny and the rest of my friends could read them. Was it wrong? Would I cross that line?

The creature took my nipple back in its mouth and slurped again. It sent a powerful shiver through my body.

I suppose that was my answer, as after that I stopped thinking abstractly about morals and returned to thinking carnally about bodily pleasure.

"W-would you like to continue the game?" I asked nervously.

"Yay!"

I popped open the strawberry lube. I'd used the last of the cherry. It started bouncing again in excitement as I put a little on my fingers. God, that smile. It was so innocent that I almost stopped. Almost.

I held out my fingers and it eagerly took them into its mouth. "Mmm," it said, its voice muffled.

"You like this one, too?"

I pulled my fingers out to let it talk. They were covered in drool. "Yeah!" it said. "It sweet!"

I undid my pants button and unzipped. As I started sliding them down, my gaze didn't leave its face. So much like America!

It didn't even look. My pants were off completely and it just stared at my face with that funny little smile. I'd never seen anyone or thing so oblivious.

I squirted more lube into my hand and hesitated where to rub it next. Then I smirked. "You ready to play?"

It was trembling with excitement. "I'm ready ready ready!"

I rubbed the lube between two of my fingers. I knew what I wanted to do. My hand reached down and slid two fingers inside myself. It probably wasn't the best idea to do them both at the same time, but I was caught up in the moment. Once they were both in, I starting sliding them in and out. I tensed up on reflex. It was a lot of pressure at once.

It watched curiously. It saw me pull my fingers out, squirt more lube, and insert them again. I rubbed inside myself, trying to reach as far as I could. Then I remembered that wasn't my intent. I was trying to get myself to taste as much like strawberry as possible. This creature seemed finicky. If this was going to work, I'd have to get a little creative. Or kinky. Whatever one's word of choice is.

So I grabbed the lube bottle and put the tip at my entrance. Then I squeezed as hard as I could.

Bloody hell was it cold! I should have warmed it up somehow. But God, the sensation. It was unlike any that I've ever felt. I cried out when I did it - I didn't mean to, it just happened. I had to learn back against the pillow as I shook. Partly because of the cold, and partly because of the intense feeling that shot up through my body.

"You okey?"

I didn't realize at first that I was clenching my eyes shut. I forced them open. "Y-yes."

I pulled the bottle away. Without that there to block it, the lube started to drip down out of me.

"Oh no!" it cried. "I gotta stops it from touching the bed!"

It rolled over and immediately I felt its tongue against my skin. I shuddered. It was just licking the bottom of my arse cheeks, not where I wanted, but it still felt absolutely splendid. Its tongue was so smooth and warm.

I could tell it really was playing the game. It started at the bottom of the dripping trail, and worked up. I bit my lip. I could feel it gradually getting closer to where I wanted. Then I was sure, as it started to tongue my entrance.

"Fuck … !" I cried out as I gripped the sheets.

It stopped licking. "Eh?" it said quizzically. "What you say?"

"N-nothing … keep licking …"

It didn't respond with either its voice or tongue, so I had to look down. It was just staring back with that silly smile. Though this time, its mouth was dripping with drool.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I won the game."

"Eh?" I looked down. There was no lube visible. At least, externally. "Oh, there's more. Keep licking."

"I don't see more!"

"It's up inside … trust me …"

"Okey!"

It resumed its position. Then I felt its tongue slide inside me. I had to stifle myself from cursing out loud again - it was such an intense feeling. Its tongue was cautious, like it was feeling around. Then I suppose it tasted the strawberry, and I felt the enthusiasm return. It eagerly prodded and probed inside. Such a warm, gentle sensation compared to the cold rush of the lube bottle.

I gasped and arched my back. That was the first time I'd ever been rimmed. I'd never been with anyone before who'd be willing to do it. I was hoping America would give it a go but … er, rubbish, never mind.

The creature continued happily exploring inside me with its tongue. At first its movements had been light and quick, like how a puppy laps up water. But it gradually became faster as it had a harder and harder time finding the flavoured lube. I could feel it stretch itself to reach farther.

As nice as this felt, I was disappointed to say its tongue was rather small. It simply wasn't long enough to reach my sweet spot. Its movements were too shallow to push me over the edge.

Suddenly it stopped. Its tongue slid out of me. I froze as I wondered what it was doing. I heard it smack its lips again, then it latched them around my hole. And sucked. Bloody hard.

There was that slurping noise again, right on cue.

"God!" I gasped. I couldn't help but cry out that time. I hadn't expected it. And I certainly didn't expect it to be so forceful. Did this thing even have lungs? How could it achieve such powerful suction?

I trembled in ecstasy. So this was what I was missing. Fucking brilliant. Though I wish it was America's mouth doing that sucking …

I kept my hands to myself, but I could feel the pressure mounting up. I wondered if I might come just from this. I already had to be careful not to dirty the sheets, as I was leaking a ridiculous amount of pre-ejaculate.

But it stopped before I was pushed over the edge.

I looked down. It smiled innocently up at me, then licked its lips.

"You stopped again?" I said.

"Mmm-hmm. I sucked it all out!"

"Really? All of it?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep! Tasted like sweet. I like sweet!"

Oh bollocks was this thing adorable. I couldn't get over its absurd cuteness. No wonder it reminded me of America - though more and more it seemed more like America did as a kid. But when that crossed my mind, I had to shake myself of the thought. I didn't want my special friends to think of me as a paedophile. And they knew all my dirty thoughts.

"Can I have more sweet?" it asked.

"Um … er …" I hesitated. "… well, I'm out of cherry and strawberry. The only thing left is cumquat."

"CUMQUAT!"

Am I the only one who doesn't know what the bloody hell cumquat tastes like?

"Fine," I said with a sigh. "I'll use cumquat."

"Hooray! Cumquat!"

I opened the bottle and squirted into my hand. Then I looked down to the mochi ball again. As if I needed to. It didn't make many other expressions besides that funny little smile. That innocent smile. Those innocent eyes. If only it knew what I was thinking right then. That little blob of naiveté could never comprehend it.

I reached my hand down and gripped my cock. Which was, I'm rather ashamed to say, very erect from all this. I began to pump myself. I'd squirted a very liberal amount of lube on my hand and worked it over my erection. I stroked until it was thoroughly coated. Every centimetre was covered with the flavour.

I had to stop. I was so aroused that I almost came just from prepping myself. I needed to pause to stop myself.

But that pause made me contemplate what I was about to do. Those wretched, dirty thoughts. I looked at the creature again with its silly smile and it made me hesitate. I gave a heavy sigh.

Could I really go through with this?

"It's okey! I'm American!"

I blinked in shock. It was almost like it knew what I was thinking. But that's impossible. This thing didn't even knew what the atmosphere was, let alone be able to read it.

Its reaction prompted me to engage more with it. "Let me ask you something," I began. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

It didn't respond. It just stared back with that same innocent smile.

So I continued. "Like the licking? Or seen something like …" I trailed off. Somehow I just couldn't bring myself to say the word penis.

There was an awkward silence. Well, awkward for me. The creature was oblivious.

"Nope!" it finally said.

"Ah, I see …" This would have been so much more embarrassing if it actually knew what embarrassment was. "I didn't know if maybe you and America … if he ever … you know, since you live together and everything … erm, never mind …"

"Hmmm!" it replied. "America doesn't do much with me."

I thought it was odd how its words didn't match his smile. "He doesn't?"

"He makes me cold."

That was even odder. Because America makes me hot. "Why does he make you cold?"

"I don't know! He puts me in refrigerator and forgets about me!" It didn't look mad despite what it said. "Mayonnaise and lunch meat does not make good friends!"

This little thing needed to stop being so innocently adorable when my cock is hard and dripping in anticipation.

"That's why I like you," it continued. "You make good friend!"

Bollocks. How could I violate it now? After saying that?

I thought about pulling up my pants. Picking the creature up. Walking down the hall. Putting it back in the refrigerator. Going to bed. Finishing myself off. And never, ever, ever speaking of this night ever again. It was the plan that made the most sense.

But whilst I was pondering this, I was startled by a sensation between my legs. The mochi had started to lick at my erection.

I cringed. "Wh- what are you doing?"

"Playing the game!" it replied in between licks.

I suppose the lube was dripping down. There was certainly a risk of it getting on the sheets. But that's not what I was thinking about when I felt its tongue lapping at my penis.

I gasped noisily. I hadn't anticipated it to so eagerly jump into this. Its tongue licked like before - quickly, lightly, gently. Like an animal. Its tongue was small, so it started at the tip and began to travel up the shaft as it chased the trail of the flavoured lube. This was the opposite of what I'd prefer, but it'd be confused if I told it shaft to tip.

Not that I could be so eloquent as to say an entire sentence right then. Not with such an incredible feeling on such a sensitive area.

Luckily I didn't have to tell it. Once it reached the base, it started working back down. Down my shaft, slowly, making sure to get every drop of the lube. Then it was back to the tip. I feared it'd taste the precum and stop in disgust. But I suppose it didn't, because it kept licking. It kept its tongue right there at the tip. I shuddered as I felt it lap at the tiny hole. God. What a sensation.

Such a feeling is difficult to describe. It wasn't like normal fellatio. Its licks weren't long or lusty, with the intent of arousing. They were tiny, dainty, and innocent. Like a kitten drinking milk from a bowl.

And as good as this felt, it wasn't enough for me.

I put my hand on the mochi ball. It stopped. "I think you won."

"Hooray! I so happy!" it replied.

"But there's … another game I wanna play …"

"Oh? I'll play! I like game!"

Bloody hell was that thing cute.

I pulled it forward with the hand touching him. With the other, I gripped my cock. I brought them together, aiming for its mouth.

But I couldn't get it in.

"What you doing?" it asked.

"Um … open your mouth …"

"It is open! I have it open when I talk!"

"Keep it open."

It listened and held its mouth open. Once again, I guided my penis toward its face. I tried to push myself inside, but I wouldn't fit. It had such a tiny mouth. I should have known from looking at its little smile for so long …

"'ut's 'at?" it slurred, keeping its mouth open while talking.

"Can … can you open your mouth any wider?"

I could tell it tried. I saw its face stretch horizontally. A rather amusing sight, really. But it only widened its mouth slightly.

I squirted more lube onto my cock. Actually, I finished off the whole bottle. For those counting, yes, I used three whole bottles with this creature.

With a very slick tool, I pushed at its mouth once more. I slowly slid in. I could feel how taunt its mouth muscles were around me. They were stretched to their brink.

"Mmmmph …" I heard it say.

"It's okay," I whispered. "I'm British."

I continued pushing into the creature. I did it slowly in case I made it choke. But it never gagged. I suppose it didn't actually have lungs.

Finally I'd managed to get every centimetre in. I had to pause to enjoy that feeling. My entire manhood engulfed in its warm, soft flesh. Absolutely splendid.

I slowly pulled back out, stopping before exiting it completely. Then I slid back in. I repeated, increasing my pace.

I'm not entirely sure, but I may have heard little squeaking noises from the creature when I did this. It was hard to hear over my erratic breathing though.

Soon I found myself bent over the mochi ball, pumping in and out. God it was tight. Its mouth was just so tiny …

Then a horrible thing happened. So inopportune, that I couldn't believe how unlucky I am to have had such poor timing. I heard America's voice and footsteps down the hall.

"Hey, England, wake up!"

Oh bugger. Did I lock the door?

"I didn't invite you over for you to sleep all day, dude!"

Shit. I didn't lock it.

I was so close to coming. I could feel the pressure building. I was right there. Just a few more thrusts ...

"You listening or what, England!"

Shut up, America.

I could beat him, I figured. I could finish before he opened the door. I had to. I couldn't just stop when I was so close. I just needed a few more seconds …

"I had a totally weird dream last night!" I heard America continue outside the door. "You were in it! Anyway, when I woke up I had two fingers in my whale's blowhole! Is that weird or what, dude?"

What the hell, America!

I didn't have time for this. I was coming. Yes, there it was! That last thrust … complete ecstasy. All my muscles tightened as I cried out. A wave of indescribable pleasure rushed through me. I rode the orgasm out, milking every little bit of that incredible feeling.

Then I looked up and met with America's eyes.

"FUCK!"

The look on his face was complete horror.

"A-a-america … I … I … " I stammered. I didn't hear him come in.

"Dude, WHAT THE HELL!"

I pulled out of the mochi ball. I tried to do it nonchalantly, but that didn't go so well. There was so much cum and drool connecting us. I had to wipe it away. And there is no coy way to do that.

Then the creature made a loud gulping noise. It had swallowed.

America looked at his creature in repulsion. Then he looked back at me with the same expression.

"I … I'm sorry, America …"

"Dude …" he started, "I was gonna eat that!"

"… what?"

"That was my mochi! You know, for snacking!" He said this as if it were obvious. "But I don't want it if you've blown your load in it!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about! It's sentient!"

"I don't know what that word means! I just know I don't wanna eat anything you've jizzed all inside!"

What a stupid twat! How could anyone be so foolish? This thing could talk! So what if it was mochi? You don't eat something that can have a conversation with you!

"Crap, I was gonna have that with lunch today, actually!" he continued on. "Guess I won't now that I came in here and found you busting a nut in its mouth!"

"That's enough!"

"No, I got plenty more other ways to say -"

"This is your fault anyway," I said curtly.

His expression softened. He was confused. "Huh? How is this my fault?"

"You never … never …" I couldn't say it. I just couldn't bring myself to.

"Never what?"

"Never … never mind!"

"Aw, come on, dude. That's not what you were gonna say."

Well, if he was going to press the issue so much, perhaps I should say it. After all, it's what he wanted.

"If you must know, it's because you wouldn't recip- you bugger, where are you going!"

America had turned around and walked out the door as I was speaking. "To the bathroom to throw up!" I heard him call. I'd assumed at first it was because of the shock of a sight he'd seen, but then he shouted from down the hall, "I'm really freakin' hungover!"

I suppose it still could have been from what he saw, but I like to think it was because of the alcohol.

Once he was gone, I looked back to the mochi creature. It was no surprise at all that it was just staring at me with its silly little smile. There was a little cum around that smile, but it was still the same.

"Well, I suppose if America doesn't want you anymore …" I started, " … you can come back with me to England."

"Okey!"

I smiled back at it. Yes, this would work. It could come and live with me at my house. America may have been too dense to return my feelings, or at the very least throw me a pity fuck, but I had the next best thing. A creature with his same eyes and silly American quirks. A miniature version of him. And the best part? It was all mine.

Mine to spend as much time with as I pleased. Mine to do anything with as I pleased. Perhaps play that game again with it. Perhaps teach it some more. I have a whole suitcase full of goodies. There were so many possibilities.

Not that I wasn't content to just sit there with it. I could look at that smile for eternity.

Ah, yes. My own personal little America. Brilliant.

"What's it's like in England?" it piped up, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, it's splendid! You'll love it! It's rather rainy but I promise it's a very nice place to live."

"Yay!"

"I think you'll have a great time," I continued. "You and I can spend lots of time together."

"That's sounds good!" it replied happily.

"Oh, and I'll introduce you to my other friends. I think you'll get along well with them, too."

I suppose my friends thought that mentioning them was the same as summoning them. Because as I said this, they materialized out of nowhere and appeared beside the bed.

"H-hey, guys …" I said. "I was just talking about you."

"We know, England!" replied the flying mint bunny faerie with a smile. "That's why we came!"

The others nodded and the unicorn whinnied excitedly.

"Are you feeling better now, England?" asked my favourite minty faerie. "You weren't very happy last night."

"Yes, much better. In fact …" I glanced over to the mochi ball. "I made a new friend."

"We know, England," he replied, though this time with a much darker tone. "We know all your thoughts, remember?"

"Er … then why'd you even ask … I mean … why are you speaking like that …"

"Shhhh," hushed flying mint bunny. He placed his paw over my mouth like he had last night. Then he lowered his voice to a whisper, flashing a devious smirk. "But just know … next time ... we'd all like to accompany you when you get like that."

I stuttered and stammered, but I couldn't reply. I couldn't believe what he'd said. The others nodded again, and I still didn't believe it. Sure, they knew my dirty thoughts, but I didn't know they wanted to … oh, bugger …

"Okey!" the mochi answered for me.

… bollocks.

(orgy end.)

:3


End file.
